Love at home
by forbiddenfruit12
Summary: This is just a notmal day post eclipse . Bella and Edward are together in his room. And somehow they get to professing their love for eachother. Please review.


We were sitting on Edward's black leather sofa, just listening to some of our favorite music. Edward and I were discussing our wedding plans. My least favorite (and one of my favorite, although I would never let him know that) things to do.

"Well," Edward said, as he left a trail of kisses along my neck. "Alice has got everything done, and more, but she wants some of our opinions on silly things like table cloths." He flashed out two table cloths. One was baby blue, with silver wedding bells hanging off of it, no doubt sterling. And then a baby blue, with white silk draped off of it.

"Oh, when will she ever learn!" I groaned "I told her _simple_." Alice will be Alice, but this is going to extremes. She was going to spend more on table cloths than I had ever dreamed of even paying for a dress!

"Well, that's what I told her but she insisted." He was clearly not paying attention to the planning. He had moved on from kissing my neck and was resting his lips on my jaw line.

"Oh just tell her to alternate on each table." I huffed. 

And with that Alice burst through the door. "Oh that's genius, Bella! See you have _some_ fashion sense in you."

"_Alice!_" Edward yelled at the exact same time as I did. We were both extremely annoyed with her. This was supposed to be our alone time.

"Alice what are you _doing_ here! You were supposed to be out hunting with everyone else." She had already used up some of our time by making us choose silly things for the wedding.

"Oh, I know Bella, but while we were on our way I saw you saying that and I had to congratulate you for showing your first spark of fashion sense!" She had clearly justified this to herself.

"Okay, Alice you've told me what a genius I am. Now will you _please _go join the rest of them?"

"Sure. But Esme told me to tell you two not to get too rough…it's a new bed, Edward." Alice started to giggle. "Okay, so it was Emmett who said that but…"

"_Get out Alice!_" We both roared. And with that she was scurrying down the steps, laughing all the while.

"Ug" I groaned. "Okay, no more wedding plans…it'll be Alice's punishment okay?"

"Sure, but Bella, you do know that…well…what Emmett said-"

"I know, I know, Edward, that was never what I expected. I just love being alone with you…I love you. You are my life, and I don't need anything besides your existence to please me." I sounded like a sap, but professing my love to Edward.

"You are amazing." He mumbled against the corner of my mouth. Then he pressed his lips to mine. 

We kissed for an immeasurable amount of time. Then I had to break free, gasping for air. He pressed his ear to my chest and listened to my heart gradually get slower. I pressed my face in his hair an kissed his head. He moved his hear and touched his forehead to mine, breathing slowly. 

"I love you so, so much. You are incredible. So very intelligent, brave, understanding…and so very, very beautiful." His voice was so sincere. I didn't know how we got to professing our love and feelings like this, but I liked it. "Bella, I could not exist without you. I love you. Every single tiny thing about you. There is not one flaw you have. It may be a selfish act, but I can't wait to have the rest of eternity with you. Bella. Beautiful, sweet, silly, caring, courageous Bella. I love you." And of course, knowing me, I started to cry. But I justified this cry to myself, because his words were so beautiful, I could barely take them in. He started to kiss my tears of joy.

"Edward. Edward, I love you so much. You are so perfect. Thank you for loving me. You are the sun to my lightless day. You are the nourishment to my life. What a perfect life it is, with you here. I know you have multiple time before, but will you please promise me that you will never leave me again, the way you did before." 

"Bella, I swear to god Bella, that I will never leave you again. I won't even travel further than a twenty-five mile radius from you. Will you please try to believe that? I love you so, so much. I am eternally sorry for what I did to you before." he was so sincere and I felt so stupid blubbering like this, but the happy tears just kept coming.

"Oh, Edward! Of course I will, I mean I already do. I'm sorry I don't know why I felt such a need for reassurance." I guess I just loved to hear him talk. "I love you." I added.

He kissed me several times, holding me closer every minute, until I was melted into him in his arms. We continued kissing for a very long time. Then as he realized it was dark outside, he started to hum my lullaby. 

I crushed my head into his chest. He put his face in my hair and kept humming. I grew sleepy, and before I knew it I couldn't keep my eyes open. I turned my head to kiss his shoulder, then I fell into a deep sleep, cradled in his arms. 


End file.
